Soul Eater - Shooting Star
by RainFairy763
Summary: After loosing everything, you are lost. Until somebody finds you. This story follows two Weapon-Meister pairs who have each felt loss to some extent. What happens when their stories and souls become intertwined with the rest of Soul Eater? [RATED *T* FOR VIOLENCE]


Rain splattered hard against the paved streets of the dimly lit city. It's citizens were all cooped up indoors away from the rain, aside from the lone 14 year old girl who splashed slowly through the muddy puddles that formed inconsistently around her feet. Maxie sighed, brushing her shoulder length blonde hair out of her bright blue eyes, as she looked straight up at the gloomy dark grey skies. All she really wanted was to see her sisters again. They had been abandoned by their mother out on the streets of Brooklyn due to the simple fact that they had been weapons and their mother had been afraid. Since then, Maxie and her mother had moved away from Brooklyn. Her cowardly mother had been afraid that her own daughters would come after her. Anger began to bubble violently in the pit of Maxie's heart, burning her veins with boiling blood that was filled to the brim with screaming rage. Tightly, Maxie's fingers curled up into fists as she clenched her teeth. Just a few hours ago, her mother had abandoned her. Just like what had happened with her sisters, her mother had discovered that she was a weapon as well. It was an unforgivable act of pure cowardice.

Maxie didn't know exactly how to get to Brooklyn, she was never any good at directions. However, she wasn't heading to Brooklyn. Not yet anyway. First, she was going to go home. She needed to collect all of her belongings before she set off. It would also be nice to give her so called 'mother' a nice punch in the face before she left. She deserved it after all that she had done to her own daughters... Compared to finding Brooklyn, getting home was easy enough. Maxie had always been the one who had to go and collect all of the shopping for her mother. _Lazy Coward_. Maxie thought bitterly, as the stinging pain of abandonment tore away at her once innocent heart and soul...

Swiftly, there was a loud crash of thunder. Jumping up in shock, Maxie looked up to see a bright jolt of white lightning, that looked rather like a pale violet to Maxie, send sharp crack through the dull stormy skies. It was at that moment when Maxie ran through all that had happened to her. She still couldn't believe what her mother had done... She had lost trust in her after what had happened to her sisters but now... Maxie stopped for a moment as another bolt of lightning fell from the heavens. In all honesty, she was unsure whether she would be able to do it... To go back and home and collect her belongings... It was a bold move but she still had to do it. How else would she be able to show her mother that she had not been crushed in defeat by her emotions? Her mother wasn't the only worry concerning Maxie's troubled mind. It was also her sisters. What if they felt resentment towards her for not being abandoned while they had? Maxie didn't think she'd be able to face that...

Warm tears streaked down Maxie's face as all of her conflicting emotions battled it out inside of her. She had no idea about what she would do after she had collected hers belonging or how she'd take them with her. Not to mention how she'd get to Brooklyn... What would she do after she had found her sisters...? Depending on whether they accepted her or not... Despair clutched at Maxie's heart, the realization hitting hard that she really didn't know what she was doing...

Thinking back on past times, Maxie could see that her mother had never really been that much of a good mother to her... She had abandoned her two eldest daughters at a young age. Maxie had never been able to forgive her for that, even though she had been very young at the time... She could hardly remember her big sisters' faces now. Though from what she could remember, they had been beautiful, kind and friendly. All three of them had always looked out for each other... A small smile forced it's way onto Maxie's face as she grasped at the faded memories of the past... Taking one step forwards, Maxie began to walk in back in the direction of her old home.

The question that had bugged Maxie for almost her whole life began to form in her mind. _Why me? Why did mum keep me?_ Part of Maxie already knew the answer to this question. It was because her mother didn't know that she had the ability to transform into a weapon like her sisters could at the time... Maxie had always felt that there was more to the story. However, she always assumed that she was overthinking it.

"Stop it Maxie!" She heard herself yell aloud in order to break the winding track of her thoughts. "Great," She muttered, "I'm finally losing my mind!"For a moment, she stopped to scan the rain filled streets for any passers by. Embarrassment spread across her face making her as scarlet as a tomato. That was until she realised that there was nobody around to hear her talking to herself. Maxie could now make out the sound of her own laughter laughing at how stupid she had been. She found herself doubled over hugging her stomach. _How was this so funny!?_ Maxie didn't know - and she didn't care for that matter. All she knew now was that it felt good to laugh, especially in times like these...

It wasn't too long until Maxie would reach her home now. Her _old_ home that was. It wasn't really her home anymore. She knew that her mother would be moving away any day soon out of fear for Maxie returning to come and get revenge... Maxie sighed shaking her head. Her mother could really be so stupid sometimes. She _was_ going to go back home. Maxie clutched her fist, a determined smile falling into place upon her face. She was goingdo this. She was going to get through _all_ of this. She could do it, as long as she just believed... Glancing to the side of the road, Maxie could see the name of the street. She knew that she was out of the city center now, and if she remembered correctly - the street that her old home resided on was only just two or three streets on from here. She was closer now. All of her dreams for after she had arrived at her former home swelled up to the surface of her mind. Seeing her sisters again, controlling her weapon abilities, being _happy_. Happiness had always been a rare emotion for Maxie ever since her sisters had been taken away from her. Truth be told, she felt happier being abandoned than living with her mother for any longer. Why she had never run away? Maxie had no idea herself anymore. It would have made everything so much more easier... It was too late for that now anyway...

With the next corner that she turned through the winding maze of houses, her old home would be in sight. Maxie didn't know how she should feel... Nervous? Worried? Joyful? Instead, Maxie felt a strange sense of twisted excitement burning like a fire inside of her along with the thick smoke of determination. She would do this. Taking a deep breath, Maxie stepped forwards and found herself moving forwards in a run. She knew that it was dangerous to run in the rain; the ground was slippery. Though, her sense of danger had already flown away from her as soon as she had begun her determined sprint through the narrow rows of houses. Which was unfortunate, considering the danger that she was currently running head first into...

Maxie skidded to a sudden halt when she saw what was in front of her. It was her house, but not how she had remembered it. How long had she been gone? 1 hour? 2 hours? 3 hours? Maybe more. Could something as horrendous as this really happen in such a short window of time!? Dense smoke curled upwards from the ashen, derelict house. The strong scent of burning singed Maxie's senses for a short moment or two. Maxie's lungs began to ache as she coughed through the heavy smog that weaved around her. There was no chance of her retrieving her belongings now... But what had happened to that dreadful mother of hers? It was at that moment when a small breeze drifted past, pulling some smoke out of her vivid cerulean eyes. There, scattered across the sooty ground were a number of pale blue human souls faintly glowing through the grey mist. "That was right," Maxie murmured inaudibly, "Mum was throwing a partly with her friends..." Maxie cringed at the thought of her mother's friends. They had been awful people, maybe even worse than her mother had been (if that was even possible.) Strangely, Maxie was glad that they were all dead. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way; She felt guilty for doing so. What had caused them all to die like this? Had it been the fire? If so, what had caused it? With another, stronger, gust of wind: Maxie found her answer.

Standing in front of the burnt house was a boy, with his back turned, around the age of 16 or 17. His spiked pastel sky hair was plastered down against his face by the damp droplets of rain that formed circular beads across the plain grey fabric of his clothing. he wore a set of trousers that stopped just above his boots along with a sleeveless top that revealed a tattoo in the shape of a star upon his tanned shoulder. Around the collar of his gray shirt, there were strips of a lighter grey material wrapped around his collar to form what appeared to be a scarf. Maxie watched as the boy turned around on his jet black boots to face her. Maxie gasped as her eyes fell upon his. She had never seen anything like it! They were a mysterious grey-green colour, though that wasn't what stood out to Maxie. It was something else. Right in the center of each eye, was the evident symbol of a star.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I've been meaning to get this story out for a while now. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up - but I am really exited to go and write that one!**

 **I should also mention that the title of this story does have a meaning behind it. You might be able to guess it already, but you most likely will get it by chapter 3. This story is also on Quotev if you'd prefer to read it there.**


End file.
